OS Comme une chanson (ThomesaTrenda)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Tout peut s’exprimer en chanson, l’amour, le regret, le desespoir... Ainsi il ne peut plus l’ignorer.


**Helloooo ! Alors encore un One Shot xD je suis dans ma période Thomesa là xD**

 **Alors c'est plus un drabble/songfic parce que je me base sur une chanson. Il s'agit de « À fleur de toi » de Slimane. J'ai écouté cette chanson par hasard, faut savoir que c'est vraiment pas mon style, mais les paroles m'ont fait comme une révélation et je me suis dit « putain écris là dessus » alors voilà :3**

 **Pour vous placer en contexte nous sommes après The Death Cure, mais notre chère Teresa est encore en vie, on ne sait pas où, ni comment mais voilà :3 leur lien télépathique est toujours d'actualité, et ce qui est en italique est de la télépathie !**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

 **Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas**

 _« C'est long aussi pour moi... »_

 **J'ai tant de mal à vivre.**

 _« Thomas je t'en prie, ne me force pas à partir... »_

 **Ivre de ce parfum si différent du tien, pire**

 _« Je n'arrive même plus à sourire... »_

 **J'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à elle**

 _« Toutes les secondes ? C'est vrai, je sais... »_

 **Comme si j'étais mon propre prisonnier.**

 _« C'est plus fort que moi tu sais...Brenda et toi ça devrait me consoler... »_

 **Ça fait bientôt un an qu'elle m'a sauvé, de toi**

 _« Je t'en prie Thomas, ne dis pas ça... »_

 **Souvent je me demande où j'en serais, sans toi**

 _« Je ne sais pas, mais n'y pense pas... je n'aime pas ça...»_

 **Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes**

 _« Jamais rien, nul part, il n'y a que toi dont j'ai besoin... »_

 **Sors de mes pensées!**

 _« Je suis désolée je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas... »_

 **J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro, merci**

 _« Tu m'as laissée seule, mais j'oublie »_

 **J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts, même si**

 _« Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie »_

 **J'ai fais semblant d'avoir trouvé la force**

 _« Je sais que tu toi aussi tu t'efforces »_

 **Je garde au plus profond de moi**

 **Tout c'que tu m'as laissé**

 _« Je l'ai fait pour te sauver, c'est comme ça, sans regrets »_

 **J'essaye de t'oublier avec une autre,**

 _« J'aimerai passer à autre chose, mais je ne peut pas m'y résoudre... »_

 **Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes,**

 _« Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? »_

 **J'essaye mais rien n'y fait**

 _« Si tu savais comme ça me fait mal de t'aimer »_

 **Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, j'n'y arrive pas**

 _« S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas... »_

 **Je ne l'aime pas comme toi.**

 _« Je ne pense qu'à t'aimer toi »_

 **J'essaie de me soigner avec une autre,**

 _« Ça a toujours été mieux comme ça... »_

 **Elle tente en vain de racheter tes fautes,**

 _« Thomas, comprend moi... »_

 **Elle semble si parfaite mais rien n'y fait**

 _« Tout ça je l'au fait pour t'aider à y arriver »_

 **Je ne peux pas, j'n'y arrive pas**

 _« Je craque, je sombre »_

 **Je ne l'aime pas comme toi**

 _« Si tu savais comme j'aime penser à toi »_

 **Elle,**

 _« Toi »_

 **Elle a tenté de me consoler**

 _« J'ai bien essayé d'me faire pardonner »_

 **Même si, elle n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé**

 _« De notre histoire d'avant je me souviendrai »_

 **C'est vrai,**

 _« Je sais »_

 **Mais elle n'a pas ton goût pour la fête, pour la nuit, pour les autres**

 **Pour tout ce que je hais,**

 _« On était différent mais je te jure qu'on s'aimait, toi aussi tu le sens, tu le sais »_

 **Elle a séché toutes tes larmes tu sais**

 _« Les miennes coulent encore sans que je n'arrive à les tarir »_

 **Elle a ramassé tes pots cassés**

 _« Je crois qu'en moi tout se brise »_

 **Et elle a réglé tout, tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures**

 _« Tu lui pardonne ses fautes, pourquoi pas à moi ? »_

 **Tout c'que tu m'as laissé,**

 _« Je suis désolée »_

 **Tout c'que tu m'as laissé**

 _« Vraiment désolée »_

 **Elle m'aime comme une folle**

 _« Si tu savais à quel point je me désole »_

 **Elle me connaît par cœur**

 _Pourtant de toi je sais tout, mieux que le monde »_

 **Elle me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures**

 _« Moi je pleure sur mon cœur parfois pleine de rancoeur »_

 **Mais elle ne sent pas ton odeur**

 _« Ta chaleur si loin de la mienne... »_

 **Pourquoi je la respire dans ses bras ?**

 _« Tu le sais bien Thomas. Tu m'aime »_

 **Sors de mes pensées**

 _« Je t'aime »_

 **Sors de mes pensées**

 _« Teresa »_


End file.
